


you have my love

by Soruga0Bandgeek



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, cute stuff, maybe smut, mostly cute domestic shit, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soruga0Bandgeek/pseuds/Soruga0Bandgeek
Summary: Just some sweet moments with our favorite guys.What is love but a bunch of moments that endear us to them? Trying to enjoy the time we have with them and never getting enough of them. Even when the going gets tough, we'll be there.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Oikawa Toru

You waited near the gym, waving at some of the guys as they started coming out. They weren’t as cheerful as they usually were and you felt it would be better to give them their space, or wait at least until tomorrow.

You waited a while longer, but when the one you were waiting for still hadn’t stepped out, you decided to head in.

Iwaizumi was there and wasn’t at all surprised to see you. You didn’t comment on the tear tracks or how red his eyes were, “….I think I’ll just leave him to you,” his voice cracked a little as he turned around and head out. “I’ll give him shit tomorrow.”

“So mean,” you sighed out, not noticing the way Oikawa peaked out from the boy’s bathroom. You squeaked in surprise when you were suddenly enveloped in someone’s arms, “Oh hey you.”

His hold tightened on you, his fingers grasping the front of your shirt as he rested his forehead against the back of your head. You didn’t comment on the wetness that you felt on your neck, only resting your hands on top of his, thumb rubbing lightly over his knuckles.

“You all played great today,” your voice broke as you turned around, reaching up to cup his face as his hands started to shake. “No, please Toru, you really did.”

“…but I feel like a….” he trailed off as he took in a shaky breath.

You smiled tenderly at him, gently wiping his tears with your thumbs, “You did your best, you gave it your all, you made them work for it….I’m so proud of you.”

Oikawa made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his shoulders shaking as he pulled you tighter against him.

You would let him have his moment, knowing that he had held himself together long enough. You would give him is time, before you poked and prodded him back to his usual self. Where teasing words could be said to him and he would respond in turn.

For now, Oikawa would be allowed to break and you would hold him together.


	2. Ukai Keishin

“You must be Takeda-sensei,” You started, inclining your head towards the short man. “Kei has spoken of you.”

“I’m sure he has,” Takeda said, unsure as to who you were. “I’m sorry, you know who I am, but I’m afraid I don’t know who you are.”

“Oh, I’m (l/n y/n),” You introduced, making as if to hold out your hand but pulled it back to your side. “I’m Keishin’s girlfriend.”

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” Takeda smiled, holding out his hand to your surprise. “Ukai-san has spoken highly of you and mentioned your trip to America.”

You chuckled, grasping his hand and giving it a brief squeeze and shake before pulling away. “I wouldn’t call it a trip if it kept me there for eight months.”

“More like a drag,” Ukai piped in, having shown up.

“Yeah, well, things happen,” You rolled your eyes and Takeda couldn’t help but notice how much brighter your eyes got, nor the tinge of pink on Ukai’s cheeks.

Oh young love. ( **1** )

“Will you be watching today’s practice?” Takeda asked as Ukai gestured with his hand, his other hand pressed against the small of your back.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” you answered, a teasing lilt to your voice, making Ukai scoff. “And after all this one has talked up, I am quite curious.”

“Our boys are quite impressive.”

“Awe, _our boys,_ ” You quoted, snickered. “You two are lovely parents.”

“I swear to God, don’t start,” Ukai muttered as Takeda laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

The doors to the gym were open, you could hear a young man’s voice calling out stretches and then counting off. When you three stepped in there was a curious gasp from one of the players.

“Hinata!”

The orange haired boy froze before moving to the position the rest of the team was in, spreading his legs and reaching towards the middle to stretch.

“Awe babies,” you cooed, earning an eye roll from Ukai.

“Don’t, trust me they get annoying.”

“Takeda-sensei is that true?” You asked as Ukai went over to Daichi.

The man shrugged, “i think they’re spirited.”

You hummed, “I guess we’ll see who described these kids the best.”

/ | \

“(Name)-san! Are you coming tomorrow? We have a practice game with Dateko! You should come see us in action.”

“If mom covers at the shop for me, I’ll come,” You said to Nishinoya, who gave you a big smile. He turned around and ran back to the bald one and Hinata, exclaiming,

“See! It’s not hard to talk to a beautiful woman!”

You held back from snorting, instead muffling your laughter against Ukai’s shoulder who sighed, “He’s running laps tomorrow.”

“I’ll probably just ask her to cover me in the morning,” you ignored Ukai, noting that you agreed more with Takeda that the teens were definitely spirited. “I am curious to see how they play.”

“If you were as excited as today, you’ll be completely invested tomorrow,” Takeda said, looking over the team and waving at them. “Sugawara-san lock up okay? I’m heading out right now.”

“Hai sensei!”

You waved goodbye to Takeda, wishing him a good evening. “Hey Kei, you want to get some ice cream after this?”

Ukai’s gaze flicked to the doors, before shrugging, “Don’t complain that you’re cold afterwards.”

“Pfft, me complain?”

“Yeah, you complain,” he said, crossing his arms against his chest. Even though his tone sounded mean, you could tell he was messing with you by the way the corners of his mouth quirked up. “Alright are we done?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes’ the lights flicking off and everyone trailing out the doors. Hinata called out a cheery goodnight as he ran towards his bike, ignoring the way Kageyama yelled something at him.

“See you tomorrow!” You waved at the teens, before taking Ukai’s hand and leading him in the direction of the ice cream shop. “Since it’s our first date back, I’ll pay.”

Ukai harrumphed, tugging his hand out of yours and wrapping it around your shoulder. It pulled you closer to him, his lips pressing against the top of your head, “It’s good to have you back.”

“Why because I pay for everything?” You joked.

“Shut up,” he said with no bite, resting his cheek against the top of your head. “Why can’t you just let me have my moment.”

“Oh but Kei~” you didn’t finish what you were going to say, when he tugged you into an alley way, pressing your back up against the wall. His hand was placed beside your head, the other cupping your cheek and tilting your head up to him. “I missed teasing you so much.”

“And I missed you,” he murmured, leaning forward, pressing his forehead against yours.

You brought your hand up to grasp the one against your cheek, bringing his knuckles to your mouth and pressing a kiss against them, before lacing your fingers together.

“Well I’m here now,” you whispered, eyes soft and looking into his. Your throat felt tight as if you wanted to cry, scared to breath out in relief in case this was a dream and you woke up.

Ukai leaned in and kissed you, a soft, chaste kiss, and you swore if you opened your eyes and you were staring at the ceiling of your room back in America you were going to scream.

The soft feeling of his lips against yours gave you chills and when he pressed against you more, the kiss got more intense. There was so much feeling put into this slow, heated kiss that you really hoped to God this wasn’t a dream.

You didn't mean to moan when his leg went between yours, his thigh pressing against your core.

He pulled away, his thumb stroking your hand, the other hand by your head moving to brush your hair away from your face, “(Name).”

“Keishin,” you opened your eyes slowly and Ukai almost freaked out when you started crying.

“Hey -!“

“I’m home forever,” you said, pulling your hand out of his and wrapping your arms around his shoulder.

He blinked, before he smiled and hugged you back, reveling in the feel of you against him, of you just being here with him. 

“Do you still want that ice cream?” He asked, amused at your slight nod. “Okay, lets go then.”

“You owe me when we get home,” you muttered as you wiped your eyes. Ukai smirked, not giving you a chance to process as he leaned in again and kissed you, his hand gripping your hair to tilt your head back.

“Payback for all your teasing,” he said after pulled back, satisfied with the blush on your face. He put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you back out onto the sidewalk, “You’re still paying right?”

All he got in turn for that was a jab to the side and you muttering, “Fucking asshole.”

“Love you too babe,” was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Takeda is only older by like three years. I also find it hilarious to look at someone a year younger than me and go 'baby'. 
> 
> I feel like this was too fast paced, but I still like it? Might try again. I don't know. I should get this beta'd but i'm tring to surprise SOMEONE (◕‿◕) and she knows who she is. *stares*


	3. Iwaizumi Hajime

Iwaizumi couldn’t sleep.

He kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. Even when he did find one and he felt himself relax, his mind was still buzzing. And he would start moving again.

It wasn’t until you sighed, clucking your tongue slightly that he realized he had also been keeping you up. “Haji…what’s wrong?” Your voice was raspy, sounding as if you’d just finished back to back work outs with him.

He sat up, hand coming up to run through his hair, “Sorry.”

“Hmm,” even that was throaty as you turned, wrapping your arms around his waist. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing really,” he responded, bringing his hand down from his neck to place over yours. “I just feel like I need to do something.”

He saw you squinting your eyes, lifting your head up to glance at the clock before looking up at him with a bit of concern, “Hajime it’s two in the morning.”

“I know.”

“You have to be at the training center at nine.”

Luckily tomorrow was a late start, that still only meant he had about five hours of sleep before he had to get up. He patted your hand and you let go of him, watching him get up as he headed out the door. “I’ll be back,” was all he said as he padded down the hallway.

There was a curse and your cat came zooming into the room, leaping onto the bed and nearly rolling into you. “Aw, did daddy spook you?” You cooed, reaching over to pet the calico, who tried to sniff your fingers.

Your ears perked up as you heard the sliding door open. Slightly curious of what Iwaizumi was up too, you grabbed your blanket and wrapped it around you before getting up and leaving out the door.

The cat followed suit, nearly skidding into the wall, making you laugh and question what had gotten into your cat this late hour. You padded into the living room, watching from behind the couch as Iwaizumi was running in the backyard.

Your cat skittering past you made you think of something that had you nearly cackling, your amused snickers not stopping even as you stepped out onto the back patio. Iwaizumi gave you a look as he ran past you and it was only when he ran by again did you mutter, “Iwai _zoomi_.”

He stopped, giving you an exasperated look, “What?”

“Don’t ask me what, when you’re zooming around out here,” you yawned out, bringing the blanket tighter around you. “Tucker yourself out there?” You asked as he walked up to you.

You let out a loud laugh as Iwaizumi looked over your shoulder in concern, knowing that the loud bang heard was the cat hitting the wall. “Look what you’ve caused, Jam is hyped up now.”

He snorted, turning you around before putting an arm around your shoulder, his other hand closing and locking the door behind him. “I didn’t do shit.”

“ _Zoomiii_ , look you gave Jam the zoomies.”

“What?”

He pulled you close to him, one brow raised as you brought an arm out from within your blanket robe, moving it fast in front of you with a _zyoom_ sound effect. “You heard me Iwai _zoomi_.”

“Oh my god,” he rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Never,” you laughed, laughing even harder when he lightly pushed you onto the bed. He didn’t say anything else, just moving back to close the door when the cat practically slid in and under the bed. “Jaaa~~m, come here, rest with mommy.”

You felt a weight settle behind you, Iwaizumi wrapping an arm around your waist as he peered over your shoulder. Your arm was dangling off the bed, fingers twitching to get the cats attention, but to no avail.

“Aw.”

“Sleep,” Iwaizumi said, pulling you back.

His head was clearer, the buzz of energy that kept niggling him to do something gone. You looked over your shoulder at him, pressing a kiss against his jaw, “Goodnight _zoomi_.”

“I cannot with you,” was the last thing he said before he knocked out, sleep finally claiming him.

“Lucky bastard,” you muttered as you settled, closing your eyes knowing it was going to take you awhile to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still giggling over this one.


	4. Ushijima Wakatoshi

You were in bed, blanket tangled between your legs and propped up by all the pillows you’ve collected from around the house.

You were humming along to KK Slider’s bubblegum, when you heard Ushijima come in the front door.

Knowing that he had just come from practice, you knew he was going to walk into your bedroom so he could grab his clothes to change into after his shower.

“Hey big guy,” You greeted when he pushed open the door, briefly taking your eyes off your switch screen and smiling at him.

The corner of his mouth quirked up and you can tell he was tired by the way he dropped his bag on the floor.

“Dinner is ready, we can eat when you’re done,” You said, focusing back on your game. You had been wanting to renovate a section of your island and you’d finally figured out how to go about it.

Terraforming was such a bitch though.

Being stuck in your thoughts and distracted by your cute character hitting the wrong spot to build a cliff, you were surprised when Ushijima laid down, his head resting on your stomach.

“Aw,” You pursed your lips, eyes lighting up as you brought one hand to comb through his hair. “Hard practice?”

His heavy sigh was enough of an answer. He wrapped one arm around your hips, his other coming up to tap the back of your switch before he moved it under your hoodie, where it rested against your stomach.

You moved down so that his head was now on your chest and you could put your arms around him and still keep playing. “Look what I added today.”

Your little character ran away from the area you were working on and up some stairs so that you could show off your creation from earlier.

Ushijima hummed, a little impressed with your persistence to create crescent moon shaped cliffs and ponds, decorating it with fallen stars and fluorescent pink lights and flowers that matched your scheme.

“It’s cute,” he complimented, tapping the screen to the big moon you had placed in the center of the crescent moon shaped pond. “How long have you been at this?”

“Honestly I lost track of time,” You admitted, deciding to end for the day and saving. Once that was done you clicked it off, putting it on the nightstand before once again wrapping your arms around Ushijima.

You pressed a kiss against his forehead, “how was practice?”

“Iwaizumi had us max out today,” he answered, eyes closing when one of your hands started running through his hair again. “Miya couldn’t walk afterwards.”

“Oh?”

“When I was leaving Hinata was trying to pick him up,” Ushjima paused, tilting his head to at up you, the corners of his mouth quirked up. “It was amusing.”

“I can imagine,” You said, brushing back his bangs. “How are you feeling? Do you want me to bring your dinner?”

He stared you, not really blinking as he took in your sweet smile, liking the way your hand moved down to cup his cheek.

“I’m fine here,” was all he said, letting his face rest in your hand.

You didn’t mind when he just stared at you for awhile, leaning up to press a kiss on your mouth before moving back down to lay his head on your chest. You began humming again and you weren’t at all surprised when Ushijima joined in, matching your pitch but an octave below.

It made you want to squeal a little that he knew the opening theme to animal crossing and was singing it along with you, but you just pressed another kiss to the top of his head.

You two eventually trailed off. You kept unning your fingers through his hair, at times rubbing down his neck and massaging his shoulders, earning a sigh of relief from him.

Which was soon followed by a light snore and you bit down on your lip so you didn’t laugh.

_‘And he says he doesn’t snore….’_

“I love you, even though you say you don’t snore,” you whispered, feeling a warmth bloom in your chest as you looked down at his relaxed face. You’d tease him later, but for now you’d let him rest awhile longer before waking him up to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Animal Crossing, written because I don't actually have a love life and this is how I suffice.
> 
> Also I can't call Ushijima, Waka, like all I think of his Shakira and the 2010 mundial song.


	5. Akaashi Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is not fluff. This is angst. Dark thoughts. Uh. Suicidal in a way? 
> 
> I don't want to trigger anyone.

_Sometimes I think you deserve so much better._

_I don’t understand how you could put up with me, I can’t even stand myself most of the time. But here you are loving me._

_How is that fair to you?_

_You deserve so much more, Keiji._

_I’m sorry, I’m trying to be better and sometimes I believe I am getting better. I hate how there’s days like these, days that turn to weeks._

_I’m so tired._

_Sometimes I just want to end it, I want to get away._

_But that’s just me being selfish isn’t it?_

_I don’t want to hurt you all more than I already do when I tell you my problems, my thoughts. I don’t want to leave behind June, he wouldn’t understand why I’m gone. I don’t want to go when there’s a possibility of tomorrow being better, of tomorrow being different._

_I hate that I hold on to that belief and it’s still the same thing every day._

_I don’t deserve you Keiji._

_I’m tired and I’m so sorry for always hurting you when I’m like this._

_I think we should break up._

+++

Akaashi was sitting outside the room. The note you had written in his hand, crumpled from his tight grip. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves, his anxiety, trying to be the calm that you needed. There was no use of trying to wash his face, his skin was splotchy from crying, eyes rimmed red, hair tousled from constantly running his hand through it as he tried to _think_ of _something._

The door opened and the sharp intake of breath you took had him turning his head to look up at you, “(Name).”

“Why?” you asked, brow furrowing as tears started to fall again. “Keiji why are you sitting there?”

He swallowed as he stood up, clenching his hands. The paper in his right hand crinkle even more, your eyes darting down to it. “I want to be here.”

“ _No_ ,” your voice cracked. “How is this fair? This isn’t fair to you.”

He let the note flutter out of his hands so he could cup your face, thumbs wiping away at your tears. “I want to be here,” he said, sniffling softly. “If you really….if you really don’t want me here,” he breathed out, feeling his eyes sting with tears. “Then tell me yourself, I want to hear you say it.”

The way your lower lip trembled, the way you looked away ashamed as your face went red had Akaashi wanting to hug you tight against his chest, to wrap you up and take you away somewhere you would be safe.

_Nowhere was safe_.

“I’m no good for you, Keiji,” you hiccupped, barely managing through the sentence.

“Do you want to know something?” he asked, one hand moving to tuck your hair behind your ears, the silver ring on his finger gleaming in the light. “I promised myself to you.”

“I have never wanted anyone else but you,” he murmured, looking you in the eye and holding your gaze. “I know you, I understand. I’m here for you through thick and thin.”

“ _I know_ ,” you weren’t able to say the words, mouthing them instead. “But I ca-can’t, I only bring you down when I’m like this.”

It got quiet, your uneven breathing loud in the silence. You pulled away from him and he let you, watching as you wiped at your face with the sleeve of your sweater. You moved, sitting down against the wall and staying there.

He followed suit, though he sat across from you, his legs stretched out in front of him, his toes nearly touching your ankle.

“….I’m scared,” you admitted, eyes unfocused as you zoned out. “I’m so scared.”

You blinked, lifting your head to look at him, before tilting your head back so that it thumped against the wall, “I don’t know anymore.” You huffed, feeling exhausted and empty, after feeling so much in the past few hours, “I was doing so well.”

“Can I sit beside you?”

You sniffed, glancing at him before shrugging your shoulders. You heard him move, pressing up against your side, his hand finding yours, the cold band of his ring pressing against your skin. Your head ended up resting against his shoulder, “I’m so tired.”

“Hi I’m so tired,” he tried, earning a quiet _tch_ from you. “…are you hungry?”

A croaky huff left you, “No I’m so tired.”

“Ah, forgive me, I misunderstood,” he continued, resting his cheek against the top of your head.

You sniffed again, “Keiji…why?”

“Why what?”

You hesitated, biting down on your lip. It took you a minute to find the courage to ask, but you did it, “Why are you still here?”

~~**Whats the point.** ~~

Akaashi breathed out slowly, mulling over what he could say in his head, how he could phrase it. He lifted his head, raising his other arm up to bring his hand to grasp your chin and tilt your head to look at him, “I’m here because I want to be.”

“I told you I promised myself to you,” he paused, brow furrowing slightly. “But because I know you would do the same for me, you _have_ done the same for me.”

“I don’t give up on you because you don’t give up on me,” his voice wasn’t as steady as he would like and he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks again.

~~**Selfish. Ungrateful. Do you really believe that? Since when have _you_ ever helped anyone but _yourself?_** ~~

You opened your mouth to refute that, but couldn’t find any words to say. You looked at the man before you, who was hurting as much as you, his feelings on display so freely.

**~~Only cause problems. Bother people. Hurt them.~~ _~~Hurt them~~. _ **

“I feel like I only hurt you,” you admitted, heart thumping loudly in your chest. “That’s….” _not fair._

“Do you mean it? Do you enjoy –“

“ _No_.”

Your eyes were wide, but your response was loud compared to your cracked words and hushed responses. You would hate to lose him, but you also wouldn’t want to know what would happen once he got tired of you, of dealing with all this.

~~**Everyone eventually does. No one wants to deal with that. With you. If you really loved him you would do what was best for him. Selfish. Greedy. What do you deserve? _Nothing._** ~~

“Do you really want to break up?”

You stared at him, shaking your head, “No.”

~~**Worthless. Useless. You already put it out there that you want to break up, it will happen.** ~~

He was still tense, but he smiled, the motion making the corners of his eyes crinkle shut. Even with the puffiness around his eyes he gave a smile you loved. The corners of your mouth quirked up slightly, your heart clenching with guilt.

~~**Your fault. You do that to him.** ~~

You blinked, “I’m sorry.” You reached out to cup his face, your fingers lightly gliding over the apple of his cheek.

~~**Are you really –** ~~

“I know,” he murmured, reaching for your hand and lacing your fingers with his. He sniffled, knowing that it still wasn’t over, but it was better.

~~**Does he –** ~~

You moved, straddling him as you leaned into his chest, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. He let go of your hands, to wrap them around you, hands smoothing up and down your back.

~~**Lies –** ~~

“Are you hungry?” his voice was low and raspy now.

“Yeah,” you answered, though neither of you made a move to get up. “Want some toast?”

“With cinnamon sugar?”

You sucked in a breath, “Do we have cinnamon?”

“Mhmm.”

“…then yeah.”

Still you didn’t get up.

“Keiji.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

His hold on you tightened for a second, before he moved you, cradling you in his arms so that he could easily press a kiss against your forehead.

“Come on, let’s get up.”

_Love him._

_For him anything._

_I’ll keep trying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi honey, I wanted to write fluff and I wrote this for you.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr, sorugao-bandgeek. So if it seems familiar, it may be because of that. :)


End file.
